


Please, let me taste you

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr NSFW Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "Please, let me taste you."





	Please, let me taste you

You can’t say you’ve never imagined yourself in this situation. Years hunting with Dean had always provided you with the most aggressive material to your imagination when it came to the hunter in front of you now. His strong and aggressive way of doing the things always made you think of how much of that die of his he took the bedroom. 

The answer? None. 

Dean was passionate and gentle with his touches, He didn’t tear your clothes, he stripped you slowly. He didn’t toss you on the bed, he pulled you to sit on his lap and just then lied down with you. His kiss was hot without being aggressive and always left you wanting more every time he moved his lips away to kiss your skin. 

“You smell so good, Y/N.” He nipped on your earlobe, his hands moving to the hem of your underwear and pulling it away before his skilled fingers touched your already wet folds. “Feels so wet.”

“Dean.” You sighed when his finger started circling your entrance. 

“I need to put my mouth on you, babe.” He whispered into your ear. “I’ve been dreaming with licking your pussy for years, I need to know how you taste. Can I lick your pussy, babe?”

You gasped when his middle fingers entered you slowly, almost as thick as two of your own and far more skilled. 

"Dean.” you moaned.

“Plese, Y/N.  _Please, let me taste you_.” He begged again. 

“Yes.” You finally dais. “Please. Please, eat me out, Dean.” 


End file.
